User talk:NecroticLasceration
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NecroticLasceration page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 03:54, March 8, 2012 ClericofMadness 04:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Implement the ragged man in my game Hey Necrotic, I recently read your Ragged Man story. I enjoyed this story so much that I would like to implement it in a game that I am developing. The game combines a variety of creepypastas and other myths and links them to one another. Of course credit will be given along with the other creepypasta authors. If you do not give me permission however I will not implement the story at all. Cursedhydra (talk) 03:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Zach More about the game The game will be a psychological horror. A good example of this genre is "Lone Survivor". The idea of the game is linking various creepypastas and other myths into the same universe. The universe slenderman exists in will be the same as the ragged man exists in. The various characters that you play as will see traces from the previous one's. The game will start off with the slenderman story. You will start off as a little girl named Athed aged at 9-10 years old. Who one fateful day encounters the slender man. Luckily she does not get captured... yet. So Athed, instinctively tells her friends and family and of course nobody believes her. She then goes to drastic measures to get proof that she saw him. She keeps getting more insane by the day. You then wake up one day and something doesn't feel right. Athed searches desperatly around her house to find her parents, but to no avail. (the player is in control at this point) Everyone is gone. She walks outside and doesn't find anyone. You walk around with eerie ambiance playing. When you go back to the place where you saw slender man, you pass out. (the game goes into a cutscene) Your vision starts to return to you and you see the slender man starting into your soul. The girl rins as fast as she could back to her hosue. Her house is different now though. Things seem darker. That's all I am going to tell you with that story for now because I don't want too much being leaked. The name of the game is also classified. The game will most likely include 5-8 stories (with possibly some DLC). My team and I will hopefully be releasing the game within 1-3 years. Cursedhydra (talk) 04:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Cursedhydra These terms are fair and I agree to them. I will keep you updated on anything we do regarding your work. When we contact you regarding the Ragged Man portion, we will provide screenshots, videos, or anything you may need. You will be in control of every story aspect regarding the Ragged Man. Thank you for your time and i'm glad we can incorporate such an outstanding story into our game. Cursedhydra (talk) 05:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Cursedhydra